moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabariel Greenwood
"If this war is to be my last, I will make sure I go out fighting. I am on the frontlines of Azeroth, making sure I fight for those who cannot. For I am the Lady of the Hellstriders." '' Huntmaster and Captain '''Sabariel Greenwood' (Born Sabariel Elizabeth Dawnbreaker) is a hunter of demons, unlike the Illidari, she prizes herself on using the skills she holds as a Farstrider, tracking and shooting demons down with her bow, aptly named Demon's Fear. History The eldest daughter born of Lord Serbanal and Lady Elizia Dawnbreaker was named Sabariel Elizabeth Dawnbreaker. As she grew older, she started to show signs of not wanting to be like her parents, in the noble game. Her brother, Arthanal, quickly became a notable arcanist amongst Silvermoon. Where as her younger sister, Auril, and best friend Miliel Sunblade, a middle classed girl who aspired to be a royal guard, would follow her on adventures around the Eversong Woods, often getting in trouble by her mother when they come home covered in leaves and dirt from their expeditions. As she became of age she decided that she would become a Farstrider. With her Marksmanship with her bow and the ever support of Auril, who also became a Farstrider, the two Dawnbreaker girls rose through the ranks quickly. Any mission those girls took was done as quickly as possible and as well as possible. Of course other Farstriders were able to mimic those traits, being the elite of course. Second War Soon after the two girls became Lieutenant Rangers, the second war broke out. With the clashing of Grand Alliance and the Orcish Horde, the two girls, as well as a few other Farstriders, were deployed into the battle, using guerrilla tactics, the sisters were able to cause heavy casualties on the Horde side until the two were eventually pulled back to Quel'Thalas to defend it from orcish raids. They, as many of the other battalions, were successful in defeating their opponent. Third War During the Third War, Sabariel and Auril would work alongside a detachment of Alliance soldiers working on communications between the Alliance and the Farstriders on the matter. During an assault of the Scourge on the headquarters, many of the troops would be killed. Thanks to Auril's quick thoughts, the girls would stay alive. They witnessed the rise of their friend Master Sergeant Jackson Amadatha, though after word of the Scourge breaching Quel'thalas' walls, they would not see him for over ten years as they hurried back to Silvermoon. As the Undead Scourge ripped through Silvermoon, the Dawnbreaker girls were able to stay alive due to them travelling. Their family not so much. With Lord and Lady Dawnbreaker falling during the invasion and Arthanal needing to feed on magic once again as the Sunwell was corrupted. Sab, focused on keeping her younger sister alive, the two fled the city, with the permission of the new Ranger-General. As they were about to leave the city they caught a glance at what had become of Arthanal, twisted by fel, his eyes blazed green, which were once blue. Upon seeing their people twisted by the magics which they craved, their resolve to defeat those that would destroy them would now be greater. And so they split up and went their separate ways; Auril to captain the commandeered family ship, and Sabariel to hunt demons. Zar Tiros Modas As more demons fell to Sabariel, the more infamous amongst them she became. As demons fell to her black arrows, they called her as such. Zar Tiros Modas, meaning The Black Arrow in demonic, was the name they bestowed upon her. As she became a larger threat, a Dreadlord took up the task to bring her death. However, Sabariel realising that she may be being plotted against, counter-acted the plot the Dreadlord attempted to trap her in, and was able to successfully plot against him. After her trap had been sprung, a quiver of fourty eight arrows and one decapitation later, the Dreadlord was killed. It is unknown whether he really died, or went back to the Twisting Nether. It was later discovered he returned to the Twisting Nether, and his name revealed to be Lord Sacrathor. Battle Between Dawnbreaker's On a crossing of the Thandol Span, the only known bridge between the the Northern Eastern Kingdoms and the South, Sabariel saw Arthanal crossing the other way, at this time his once blue eyes had turned a fierce green and his once dark blonde hair had begun turning grey. After a few words of hate were expressed across the two of them, a duel broke out. Which Sabariel managed to win barely, making Arthanal take a black arrow to the shoulder, and causing him to fall of the bridge. Sabariel later checked for his body, but none was found. She assumed that he was dead and his body lay on the bottom of the ocean. After this, Sabariel began using the name 'Greenwood', abandoning Dawnbreaker for when the night was nearly over. Too Late ''' Sab had received a tip that there were dark dealings about to happen in one of the small villages in the Hinterlands which was demonic related. Sab made her way to this village to find it ablaze and it's citizens dead. Sab slew the demons and tracked where they had come, a village basement where an inexperienced warlock had summoned the demons and they turned on him. Sab scoured the burning village for any survivors, and found herself jumped by a small quel'dorei girl of about six, who was scared out of her mind and clutching her leg, the girl had hidden in a closet and remained untouched. And so Sab gave her an option to come with her, or she would be taken to the nearest village. The girl wanted to go with Sab and gave her name to be Velara. Sab would eventually train the girl in the art of being a ranger and under Sab, Velara become her prodigy, eventually becoming her adoptive daughter and taking Greenwood as her last name. '''The Highguard After hunting a number of demons, Sabariel began to realise that there were beginning to be more of them. Worried that something may be coming, Sabariel turned to her long time friend, Miliel Sunblade, to see if she had a place where she would be welcome, and sure enough she had just the place. After speaking with Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Sabariel was reinstated her rank of Farstrider Lieutenant, and has shared her arrow-head plans with their engineers. Shattered Memories A hunting party was formed between Sabariel and a few of her friends, heading towards Felwood with a notice which stated that demonic activity had begun to spike. After attempting to stop their numbers rising, Sabariel and her group decided to clear out a cave. However all memory of the cave, and whatever happened inside remained, was lost somehow. When Sabariel awoke, her armour and weapons were missing... and her boyfriend, Haleaen Nightflare, was missing. The report from the confirmation team was irregular however it confirmed his death. Preparing the Hellstriders After a conversation with Ranger-Lady Dawnsorrow, Sabariel has agreed to teach those of the Highguard how to counter-act demons. With the mind to create a division known as the Hellstriders, Sabariel has gotten quite the task to teach the entirety of the Highguard. However, as a private specialist company, working in the background as to not interfere with other commitments, she begins to recruit her friends and those wanting to join the cause. The cause to slay the demons of Azeroth and counter-act any plans they make. Assault on Dawnbreaker Port Deciding the her Hellstrider's needed a port to allow for a navy, Sabariel and her friend Jackson surveyed the Barony that was Dawnbreaker Port, the land which by right belonged to Sabariel. Amassing their forces, they swiftly snatched the city and land from the grasp of the garrisoned Scourge. Sabariel was critically wounded during the fight and was evacuated to safety. Upon waking up, she heard the news of her Hellstriders Victory and the death of one of her members, Milla. After forcing her way out of bed, she met up with one of her friends within the Highguard, who proposed to her. She accepted and an impromptu wedding ceremony occurred within the hour. To Dream a Nightmare Sabariel had been missing for two weeks before people begun to notice her disappearance. After Lord Firesong tracked her down during the Tournament of Ages, they discovered her location was within Fenris Isle. After a week of planning, Auril Dawnbreaker, led a strike force made up of Highguard and Hellstriders to assault the Keep, where she was taken captive by the Legion. Hoping to turn her into a sleeper agent, the strike force was just able to get to her before they began the brainwashing. Taken back into friendly care, Sabariel would be put straight into the Clinic to heal and get her strength back, suffering from blood loss, starvation, dehydration and so on. In Defense of the Burning Shadow Sabariel, assigned her new station of Huntmaster of the Hellguard by Alar'ashisore Dawnsorrow, departed with the Highguard forces towards the Broken Shore, knowing slightly of what happened to her Hellstrider Forces on the Beach of Blood. After fighting their way through the countless lines of the Legion, standing firm in the face of adversity, firing Black Arrows deep into the demons black hearts and skulls. Sabariel fought without tire with the Highguard Forces in an attempt to drive back the Legion. The Elves would soon be disheartened as many of their champions and friends fell to the Legion. Tirion Fordring, King Varian to name a few. Bearing their teeth at the Legion, the forces continued on fighting until they were pulled back as the Horde forces left the Alliance to die in the field of battle. King Varian sacrificed himself so that others could live. Sabariel and the other elves woke up aboard an Alliance gunship. Having witnessed all the demons she had slain return, Sab runs to the edge and throws her bow off the side, screaming and sobbing disheartening gibberish. Alenore immediately begins to attempt to calm her down. Soon Sab came to, recalling her bow to her hand and wandering off towards the portal of Dalaran, ready to fight the Legion once more. On the assault and the rescue of the First Defensive Once Dalaran had been ported to the Broken Isles, Sabariel's first task would be to track down her sister. Starting in Azsuna, Sabariel found the ship wreck that was the Heart of Dawn, not much could be found within the mangled wreckage, few valuables were onboard to begin with, however, Sab managed to rescue the family photo that had been in the captain's cabin. Next Sabariel moved through Stormheim and Highmountain, however no trace could be found of Auril or the First Defensive. Upon entering the thick forest of Val'sharah, the trail had picked up again, heading towards a dark and twisted part, corrupted by the Nightmare, Sabariel, one of the Highguard knights and a few mercenaries that would fight to save Auril, stormed the dark and twisted forest and rescued Auril, Arthanal and the remaining Hellstriders of the First. Sab would be happy with her sisters return, but took some major convincing to allow Arthanal back. The Hunting in the Darkness After the assault of the Broken Isles had gained momentum, Sabariel began working with her Hellguard to fight against more dangerous demons, leaders and such, while Sabariel's Hellstriders would work against the lesser demons. Her ultimate goal would be to complete operations within Suramar, by securing the areas around it. Sabariel's light would soon turn to darkness, as news of her husbands unconfirmed death rattles her. After-woulds, Sabariel would cover herself in a large cloak of dark purple, with her hood raised, and using a basic spell of illusion, taught to her by Arthanal, she'd have her eyes glow red while the hood is up, to give her the impression of a dead ranger, without being dead. A Hunter and her Quarry Sabariel would once again come face to face with the dreadlord Sacrathor again. With the help of the Highguard forces, Sabariel would fight tooth and nail against the demon that gave her the name, Zar Tiros Modas. After a deadly fight, Sabariel would pierce the dreadlord's chest with a Black Soulstone, a stone able to hold even the most powerful souls, and move to cut the head of the dreadlord clean off. She would later have the trophy stuffed to be mounted in the Hellstrider Enclave and the Soulstone to be kept under Hellstrider guard within the Vault. Felling a Legion With the Elven Campaign against Suramar City complete, Sabariel's attention would focus on Point: Zero and the Hellstrider Defensive on the Isles in order to help quell the Legion presence on the Broken Shore, aiding the Armies of Legionfall by helping hold the eastern shore, and offering some of her tactics and information to the push. During this time she, and her Hellguard, would foil a Legion plot to destroy the Hellstriders from within, although it cost them majority of their bases and forces, including the destruction of the Dawnbreaker Port and the death of it's High General Be Flame, the Hellstriders and Sabariel would become more focused, not allowing the terrible blow to drop their morale too much as they were so close to victory. Sabariel would return to her false last name of Greenwood, leaving the name Dawnbreaker for her sister and brother. Unplanned Holidays The Hellstrider Campaign of Point: Zero would be a tug of war while the Armies of Legionfall took small shots at the main Legion force on the Shore. During this time, the trio of Dawnbreakers would lead the charge against the oncoming waves of demons. As fatigue would become evident in every Hellstrider, including the Lady Sabariel herself, Legionfall would move on the Tomb, with the Hellstriders taking the plateau above Wrynnfall. After Legionfall gave the Hellstriders a false order, and moved their troops in without their cover, Sabariel saw herself pull herself back from the Shore and command from afar, not wanting to deal with the stupid tactics. Legionfall would strongly ask for the Hellstriders to stand down, but the HS Special Forces would still take the plateau under Sabariel's orders. Many Hellstriders still remain in Point: Zero, on standby, while others are at the new Point, holding the pass for Legionfall. It was after this, that Sabariel would return to home from the war and stay with her husband for the night. During her time away from the Shore, Sabariel would find herself against the troubles that some of the Highguard faced, and four weeks after returning from the Shore, discover she was pregnant. She would then begrudgingly take leave of duty from combat, but continue her role as Huntmaster by educating the Highguard on the Defence Against the Dark Arts. On the night of the 20th of the 12th, 38 L.C, at 10:40 PM. Her two children, Zelda Elizia and Anasterian Baelfire Greenwood would be born within the Allerian Colony in Suramar City. Drums of War With the recent stabbing of the world by Sargeras, not only the world was scattered. The Highguard had splintered into a wider group. While keeping under the banner of the Highguard, they forged their own path. Sab, with the small remainder of the Hellstriders that survived Argus, focused upon them. Keeping small within their Enclave, they would take the few contracts that came their way. Allies of the Highguard joined Sabariel's Hellstriders finding their place with her instead of the others. Tensions between the Horde and the Alliance began to get more and more and they would soon break they pact. The news would arrive to Sabariel that the Horde had torched Teldrassil. Upon hearing this news, Sab decided that the Hellstriders could no longer remain on the passive side to the war, and so the red and black of their emblem would be changed to black and blue and they, including Sabariel would go to war. With the siege of Tirisfal, the Hellstriders and Sabariel would move around the edges and shadows, interrupting those that would sabotage the Alliance's advance, on the third day of the siege, Sabariel would enter the fray, and fight on the front lines. As the Alliance pushed into aiding the Kul Tirans and assaulting Zandalar, Sabariel would retreat back to the Hellstrider Enclave to better work on her tactics without worrying about her children while being on the front lines. Appearance Sabariel stands quite tall for an elf at 6 foot with quite a delicate frame to support her elven beauty. With such a slender and thin body, most would be curious as to how Sabariel was strong enough to slay her prey and often dismiss her as a hoax or a fraud to the name Demon Hunter, however her actual body is never seen, hidden beneath her silver and blue armour is her quite pale skinned body, although not muscular, has hints of being strong with a semi-toned stomach. On her chest, at the bottom of her ribs on her right side, she still has a scar from when she was stabbed with a bolt of ice by her brother. Other than this scar, her body does not hold any other marks. Often hidden by the hood of her cloak, Sabariel's face is quite beautiful with soft features, her skin, although pale, is soft and always kept clean; with never a droplet of sweat upon her brow. Her lips, which are often in a caring smile or smirk, are soft and naturally red. Sabariel's sand blonde hair is as soft as her smile and as gentle as a breeze, if one were to touch it, her hair would be like fine silk thread, soft as her face and as soft and fresh snow through the Hellstrider Enclave. The way her cloak billowed in the wind, her scarf trailing into the breeze with her long blonde hair flowing continuously however not a strand blew out of place in front of her eyes. Those blue eyes, affixed and focused however held a balance between an immense hatred and a discipline able to rival those of the Shado-Pan. On her back she held those two quivers, countless arrows ready to be fired into her enemies at will. Her smile was ever present, calm and pleasant to behold with her pale and soft skin. This is Lady Sabariel Dawnbreaker, a hunter of demons and Farstrider. '' Relationships Sabariel has made a multitude of friends who she has come to consider close. Others may be minor friends of hers yet she treats them all the same. Having a friendly personality help her gain the friendship of many and her work often interests many a traveler. Miliel Sunblade One of Sabariel's oldest friends and still best friend to date, Miliel Sunblade gained her friendship with Sabariel when the Dawnbreakers took her in to help her family out, from then on Miliel and Sabariel have been best friends, even to the extent of Sabariel dragging Miliel to a party at which by the end she was engaged. Even Miliel becoming a Death Knight, did not stop their friendship, and now they serve the Highguard and Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Lady Auril Dawnbreaker Sabariel's younger sister, Auril, is the last known other of the Dawnbreaker line, Both Auril and Sabariel became Farstriders as soon as they turned the age. Their relationship has been close yet distant since the fall of Silvermoon, with Sabariel taking up her demon hunting job and Auril becoming a bard and hunter of exotic creatures based in Booty Bay. Their relationship has grown closer now Auril has taken up the mantle of Quartermaster of the Hellstriders now. Velara, Zelda and Anasterian Greenwood Sabariel's children, whom she loves very dearly. Although only Zelda and Anasterian are her blood, Velara is just as much her daughter as the other two. Sabariel will do anything for her children's happiness, no matter the cost, as she believes them to be the future to the world she will leave behind for them. Field Marshal Jackson Amadatha One of Sabariel's more recent friends, Field Marshal Jackson Amadatha, has become rather close to her, originally befriended by him due to Kylontheas Runestrider talking about her day and night to him; beginning to talk to each other more and more they became close friends, eventually asking him to join the Hellstriders, which she led. Despite spending a lot of time together, Sabariel has stated that she is not romantically interested in Jack, yet Jack has told her his feelings for her. Marius and Sivictus Salrigious These two were amongst the first to befriend Sabariel when she arrived in Stormwind after a long time, Marius a traveler who takes interest in long lost relics and magics and Sal, a generally grumpy yet nice enough alchemist. The three became good drinking buddies quickly, often spending a night at the Blue Recluse in Stormwind watch Marius get drunk. Often enthralled by Sabariel's tales of her demon slaying, where in turn Sabariel would listen to Marius' stories of travel to exotic places and his skills at fishing. Sabariel's friendship with Sal would be tarnished when he lured her, heavily weakened, and her friends Jackson, Miliel and Marius into Felwood, after Jackson had rushed to Marius' aid, Sal would bear down on Sabariel, while Miliel protected her. After he revealed himself to her as working with the Legion, Miliel got Sab and herself out to Dalaran. If Sab gained the chance, Sal would be high on her hit list. Lord Arthanal Dawnbreaker Although not a friend of Sabariel, she still has a relationship with him due to him being her brother. Often bullying her for her choices of not becoming a noble woman and an arcanist. As he and her got older, they became to respect each other more until he went off with Prince Kael'thas and turned to the Fel; At that point Sabariel lost all respect for him and her and Auril left Silvermoon. Eventually the two came to blows on the Thandol Span, which ultimately ended in Arthanal defeat. Reluctantly, Sabariel has somewhat forgiven her brother. Since her husbands demise, Sabariel has turned to her remaining family for help, with this, the three Dawnbreaker siblings would become a force, stronger than what Auril and Sabariel once were, with the addition of Arthanal's might. Aellandeil Sunheart Sabariel met Aellandeil during the Vermilion Ball, as he asked her to the dance and he wrote a poem within the space of fifteen minutes that was able to turn all the women in the room to blush, he and her soon came closer over the space of two months. After Sabariel was rumoured to be dead within the Highguard, he almost broke into madness until Sabariel awoke on her sister's ship and let those of the Highguard know she was alive. He soon proposed to her and she accepted and the Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow married them. Aellandeil was presumed dead after the defense of Dawnfury Isle went awry, recently, Sabariel tracked a SOS ping on the beacon system to find her presumed dead husband alive, but worse for wear. She would soon bring him back to Dalaran and help him clean himself up. Equipment Sabariel uses a variety of different weapons to do her different jobs. * '''High powered Bow' - Demon's Fear. Adorned with cold blue crystals for decoration. * One Handed Sword - The sword of her house, Dawnbreaker. The hilt slightly glows when she holds it. Found on her back. Made of truesteel and imbued with holy powers. * One Handed Sword - The sword holds a hilt similar to a 'V', with a blade of compound silver and mithril to make it stronger. Designed for killing monsters and undead. Found on her back. * One Quiver - Filled with 60 Black Arrows, found at her hip. * Throwing Knives - 10 on each arm, 10 on her belt and 10 under her shirt. * Hidden Blade - Under her left gauntlet. ** Ascension Device - Also on her gauntlet. Allows the ability to scale buildings and walls with ease. * Hidden Crossbow - Fold-able crossbow underneath her right gauntlet, extends before firing. * Small Quiver - Filled with Black Bolts, found on her left leg, under her skirt. * Pistol'' ''-' Pistol given to her from Jackson Amadatha. Detailed on the side is From one Badass to another. It and extra clips are found on her right leg, underneath her skirt. * Revolver - Made by her friend, Cherilendra, the revolver is high powered with two barrels. * '''Hand Crossbow - Fold-able, found on her left leg. Lined with mithril on the handle; inscribed is 'Send a few to the Nether for me Sis'.'' * Blue and Faded Gold Armour '''- Sabariel's Hellguard armour for the Legion War. ** '''Highguard Patch - On her left pauldron. Next to her Eight-Twelfth sigil. ** Ranger-Lieutenant Sigil - On her right pauldron, next to her Lady Hellstrider patch. ** Huntmaster Sigil '''- On her neck armour on the left side. ** '''Blue and Gold skirt - Used to keep weapons hidden and add a sense of style. * Mithril Dagger - Last line of defense and used in self-defence. * Arcane Beacon - Silver Covenant Standard-issue. * Fel-Badge - Protection against Fel-radiation. Specialised to take more fel-radiation. * Highguard Tabard - Found tucked into her belt. * Hellstrider Tabard - Found upon her chest. * Wedding Ring '''- Although not used in combat, Sab keeps it on her finger at all times under her gauntlet. Used to remind her of her husband when out in the field. * '''Scarf - The purple scarf if used to keep her warm and hide her identity if needed. * Cloak - Purple and silver, used to keep her warm and acts as she blanket whilst on the hunt. Also has a hood that is enchanted to make her eyes look red while up. Anti-Demon "Black" Arrows Her arrows are unique in the fact that the barbs of the head spiral down the shaft slightly, as the arrow is loosed, the arrow spins, as the arrowhead hits the armour or shield, it acts like a drill to dig further into the metal than normal tipped arrows. Stronger metals, like saronite, make the arrow break with its force, but leaving a noticeable dint in the armour. The colour of the arrow comes from the wood she uses, using a dark, almost black wood, which is rather stronger than normal wood. Hence the name Black Arrows. Companions Sabariel has more than human companions on her hunt, each of the many animals she holds friendship with help her in more ways than one. Isabella The companion hawk of Sabariel is Isabella, trained to deliver letters and orders to and from Sabariel where ever she is. The two met while Sabariel was on her early hunts, Isabella initially began to follow Sabariel throughout the Hinterlands. From then on the two became very good companions, going on many travels. Puddles While Sabariel went on a weekend 'hunt' - She went on holiday - to Pandaria, she began to be followed by a goat as she went to the Valley of the Four Winds. The goat began to give Sabariel a smile as he started his strange behaviour of running into puddles at times, this granted him his name as such. Puddles. As Sabariel returned to the actual hunt, she bought Puddles with her, training him to be her mount of war. Puddles soon went missing during the Fall of Stromgarde campaign. However he later turned up at Dawnbreaker Port and was cared for by Auril's thirteen year old son, Liliem. Quotes - "If they keep coming, I will keep killing" Sabariel's motto. - "Run fast demon! For I've a quiver of friends that fly faster than you do!" Sabariel, attempting to scare her prey. - Sabariel walks up to the female, drawing her pistol and aiming it between her eyes. "I am Lady Sabariel Greenwood, hunter of demons. Do tell me, would you like a cookie?" - "I've always got a plan, in case the worst should happen. Don't say it won't, because then it will." Sabariel, as she's being patched up in the infirmary. Trivia * Sabariel has a companion hawk, It's just a hawk that started to follow her through her travels, now it stays close to her since they became friends, her name is Isabella. * Although Sabariel is a Quel'dorei, she has somewhat weened herself from arcane use, this was easy due to her natural deficiency of arcane. This caused her sapphire eyes to not glow as other elves'. Although she will still drink manathistle tea on occasion. * Sab's body has mutated just enough to make her heal wounds faster, small cuts and scrathes can heal within 24 hours, where they'd normally take four to five days to heal properly. * Sabariel has a slight accent, not as strong as the Gilnean one though. * Sabariel is naturally right handed, however trained heavily to become ambidextrous. She still writes with her right however. * Sabariel's lesser known nickname is 'Lizzy' or 'Liz', this come from her middle name and is only referred to it by family members. * Although her last name is Dawnbreaker, she chooses to be known as 'Greenwood'. This is partly due to avoid confusion of the many 'Dawn' houses of the Quel'dorei houses that survived and secondly to push herself from her old self, having shot her own brother. * Sabariel's fighting style with a sword is very similar to a Witcher's fighting style, and as such she wields a silver and steel sword and has the ability to use signs (the only magic she can use due to her deficiency) * When most think of Demon Hunter's, Illidan and the Illidari come to mind. Sabariel is pure Quel'dorei with no fel taint. She's a ranger that hunts demons. Think of a Diablo 3 Demon Hunter. Music * Sabariel's theme song is Blood Red Roses by C21 FX Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:The Highguard Category:Farstriders Category:Hellstriders Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Rangers